Advanced cardiac mapping can occur based on a combination of a computed tomography (CT) scan and signals recorded by body surface electrodes. The CT scan can be used to acquire both the epicardial surface of the heart and the location of the body surface electrodes in relation to the epicardial surface. However, the CT scan is expensive and CT machines are not readily available in some facilities. Additionally, the CT scan exposes the patient to a large amount of unnecessary radiation.